RacingMythicals High
by Miss McGee
Summary: Three sisters are in for the ride of their life when they transfer to a new high school. Will they be able to cope with it? Or will they cave under the pressure? Rating may go up in later chapters!
1. Ayane's First Day

I do NOT own Naruto! I only own the Harmonious Three! AKA the Honda Sisters!

* * *

-Ayane-

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I groaned as my phone's screamer alarm went off, signaling that it was time to wake up. I groggily pressed the snooze button on my Iphone and pulled the covers over my head.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I groaned and got out of the bed after turning the alarm off. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of black leggings and a short red Geisha kimono with a floral pattern from the room before walking to my bathroom. After I changed from my pjs, I pinned my long black hair up into a bun, securing it with a pair of sticks similar to chopsticks but they were made of Sterling Silver. A priceless heirloom in my family. But I left my lilac bangs to frame my face. I then tied bandages around my forehead to hide the mark I had since I was born.

Then I put a very little bit of makeup on. Light ivory colored foundation, pink lipstick, and pink eye shadow to compliment my outfit.

"It sure looks like someone is excited."

I looked up to see an almost mirror image of myself. Except her hair was lilac with black bangs. She had her hair, which reached to her hips, down and her black bangs framed her face much like my own. She wore pretty much the same thing I did, except her kimono was a navy blue and her leggings were a sky blue.

"What are you doing saying that, Honoka?" I asked, almost growling as I glared at her.

"No offense, but you look that way, Sis," She replied with a smile on her face. "But anyways, Kazuka has breakfast ready."

I nodded before she left my bathroom and left for downstairs. I sighed and looked into the mirror back at myself. My eyes looked nothing like my sisters'. But they were.. Unique. A bright orange, but they changed to only one other color. Solid black. Which was only when doing something special. _'I hope I can fit in there,_' I thought as I tried to imagine what it would be like, but that was nearly impossible for me.

"Ayane! Time to get your food!" I heard Kazuka shout before I sighed and headed downstairs to sit down to my eldest sister putting pancakes with maple sausage on the table.

I used my fork to grab a couple pancakes and a few links of the sweet meat. I sprinkled some cinnamon over the maple sausage before pouring some syrup over the two different foods.

"You sure do like your cinnamon, don't you Ayane?" Kazuka asked, laughing as she sat down and got her own food.

I devoured my food, refusing to answer my eldest sister. I noticed she had her black hair combed neatly even with its asymmetrical style. The tips of her hair were lilac like my bangs and Honoka's hair.

Her eyes, like mine, were an unnatural color. Bright red, almost like blood against a white wall.

Then I glanced at my twin sister, who had canary yellow eyes, as she picked up all three plates and took them to the sink.

"We might want to get going, guys," I told them as I stood up.

When Kazuka stood up, I noticed her clothes were like what someone would find in gang related movies. Leather pants, black tank top, leather jacket, and to top off the whole look, were a pair of black leather combat boots. I then pulled my silver three inch heeled shoes on my feet.

My two sisters nodded before we each grabbed our bags and headed for my coal black 1967 Chevy Impala. We each tossed our bags into the backseat beside where Kazuka usually sat. I drove and Honoka sat in the passenger seat.

I pulled out of our driveway and made the trip through the town to get to our new high school. RacingMythics High.

I sighed, seems I had been doing that a lot, as I pulled into the parking lot. We each grabbed our bags from the backseat and made the trek inside. From the outside, it looked like a normal high school, but on the inside it looked like it was a Victorian Mansion. '_How does this make any sense?'_ I asked myself as we walked into the office.

"Hello there, you three would happen to be the Harmonious Three, the Honda sisters, would you?" asked a lady at the front desk.

Kazuka nodded, "You just need to see the principal to get your schedule."

The three of us nodded and waited, for what seemed like it was no longer than a second, before a tall, young looking woman walked out of her office.

"Hello, Kazuka," Kazuka nodded. "Honoka," Honoka nodded. "and Ayane." and finally, I nodded.

"Well, let me welcome you to RacingMythicals High," She told us smiling as she handed us our schedules.

The three of us looked over our schedules together before I noticed that I only had Musical Arts with my sisters and no others.

My schedule sucked, to say the least.

Gym; Might Gai-Gym

Human Anatomy; Anko Mitarashi-127

Musical Arts; Orochimaru-192

Human Behavior; Kakashi Hatake-245

Calculus; Kurenai Yuhi-163

"Did you really have to sign me up for the toughest class in the school, Kazuka?" I asked as we left the office.

"Hey, you were out and refused to do the paperwork, so I did it for you," She told me, shrugging her shoulders.

_'Great. This is going to be one interesting year,'_ I sighed to myself before the three of us said our goodbyes and heading to our first class.

When I first walked into the gym, it looked like no one was going to pay me any mind, truth be told I would have liked it that way. But my luck was my luck, a boy about my age, sixteen and was an almost exact copy of the teacher, shouted, "Look, there's a new girl!"

I sighed, '_why do I have to have the worst luck ever?!_' I asked myself before walking over to the Sensei.

He looked up over and smiled a goofy smile, "Class. We have a new student," He told them with a grin on his face. "Please make her feel welcome. Now, tell us your name, age, and what mythical you are."

I nodded, looking out over the faces. Only one really caught my eyes. His hair was as red as blood which stood out against his pale skin and a mixture of sky blue and teal eyes. They, too, stood out against his skin.

"I'm Ayane Honda, I'm sixteen and I'm not going to tell you what I am. You'll figure it out soon enough," I told them, placing my hands in the opposite sleeves of my short Geisha kimono. "I am also one of the Harmonious Three."

I noticed a couple of the teens stepped back in fear.

"What's the Harmonious Three?" Asked a blonde male.

I noticed he had whisker-like marking on his cheeks and that he had deep blue eyes.

"Naruto!" I heard a voice hiss and I looked to see who it was. It was a girl that had emerald green eyes and pale pink hair.

"For those of you who don't know, the Harmonious Three are a trio of sisters who specialize in using sound to their advantage," I explained to the other students. "I happen to be the youngest of the three."

"Anyways, today we will be swimming!" Sensei exclaimed loudly, to which I groaned since I was standing right next to him.

Then he turned to me, "Ayane, do you have a swimsuit?"

"Don't need one," I replied, closing my eyes and bowing my head slightly.

"Why not?" Asked a blonde female. I looked up at her and noticed she had her blonde hair in four ponytails.

"You'll see," I told her simply before closing my eyes again.

Sensei nodded, "Alright, two hundred laps!"

I, for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, sighed before walking up to the giant ass pool. It looked like it was much larger than a full sized football field.

"Hey, Ayane," I looked up to see the blonde girl walking up to me.

"What is it?"

"Want to race? To see who is faster?" She asked, smiling. "By the way, I'm Temari."

"Nice to meet you, Temari," I told her, nodding. "I would love to, but be warned, I am fast."

"Twenty laps?"

I nodded to her in acceptance. She nodded as well before going into the locker room to change into her swimsuit. She came back out with a one-piece suit that was black. I walked over to the side of the track and took my high-heels off.

The two of us then walked up to the edge of the pool and got into position. Sensei blew a whistle and both of us dove forward. Temari was already a lap and a half ahead of me fifteen to twenty seconds into the race.

"Looks like the new girl is gonna lose to my sister," I heard someone laugh. I mentally smirked at his stupidity.

I was engulfed in a bright pink light not even three seconds later and I heard everyone groan at the intensity of the light. I smirked as I caught up to the other girl. I heard some gasps of shock and surprise. '_Do they really think I would be stupid enough to accept her challenge if I didn't think I could beat her?'_ I asked myself, laughing in my mind.

I was going at a leisurely pace after I had lapped her six laps ago. I heard her growl in annoyance as she tried to play catch up with me. I had both arms in front of me with my left hand on top of my right and I was moving in what looked like I was going over obstacles but stayed under the water with my pink tail moving gracefully.

After my twenty laps were done, I went to the bottom of the fifteen foot deep pool and remained there until Temari finished. I looked up from where I was to see her looking around for me. I decided to play sneak, which I loved to do to my sisters. I swiftly swam up and silently broke the surface. "Looking for me?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

She turned as quickly as she could in the water, "How did you-?"

"You're a mermaid!" I heard someone shout from the audience Temari and I had gained, cutting her off.

I believe his name was Kiba, I had heard a shy girl talking to him and mentioned his name; to which I put a mental note on. "Yes, Kiba, I am," I replied to his question rather than statement.

I reached up to rub my temple, only to realize that the bandages that I had put there before school were gone. I groaned as I remembered that they usually disappeared when I transformed. Everyone could clearly see the mark in the dead-center of my forehead. A blue three pronged fork. AKA trident.

* * *

-Gaara-

I watched as the new girl and my sister raced in the pool. When the bright pink light filled the gym, I covered my eyes and noticed that the black haired girl was about halfway down the side of the pool swimming. My eyes widened at that, '_I thought that the few mermaids that existed hid from other Mythicals,'_ I said to myself as I watched the race.

When I noticed her going at a very leisurely pace, I mentally groaned. Temari would be complaining ALL night about losing to the new girl. I grimaced at the thought of trying to rest with her loud mouth talking all night. Rambling about losing; which hardly ever happened. But it was still enough to want to strangle her. Even Kankuro agreed with me on that one and he NEVER agrees with me.

I noticed she pulled herself out of the pool and onto the concrete that surrounded it. I noticed how her decently sized breasts were covered with seashells and around her waist where her tail met with her body was adorned with pearls. It was then I noticed a tattoo on her side, just under her ribcage. From where I was standing, it looked like a sun with half covered with a moon. I could barely make out that the sun and the moon both had what looked like faces. But I couldn't be sure since she was back in her normal clothes again. But I noticed they were dry instead of being sopping wet from the pool.

My gaze followed her as she walked over to put her silver heels back on her feet.

"Alright Class, since that's over with now, two hundred laps! Everybody!" I heard the idiot sensei tell us.

I just looked away when I noticed that Ayane was going to turn her head in my direction before heading off with my brother to do our assigned task.

With one final glance, I looked to her only to meet her eyes. My own locked with hers before I ripped away from the stare and mentally smirked. She was different, I had to give her that.


	2. Kazuka's First Day

I do NOT own Naruto! I only own Ayane, Kazuka, and Honoka!

* * *

-Kazuka-

I was smiling the whole way to my first class. I loved the subject he was teaching. Astronomy. Iruka was the teacher in room number 210. I took a deep breath before I pushed the door open. What I saw when I entered the room were rows of desks like they were going up hill. Black walls with what looked like diagrams of the galaxies on them.

The sensei stopped in his lecture about the Corova System when he saw me, "Listen up! There is a new student! Tell us about yourself," He told me, not looking away from his class.

I nodded and smiled darkly before complying with his command, "My name is Kazuka Honda. I'm eighteen and I'm a Selkie." I said in a bored tone. "I'm also the oldest of the Harmonious Three."

"What's the 'Harmonious Three', Iruka?" I heard a boy with black hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail and looked and sounded like he was bored with the class, ask.

"The 'Harmonious Three' are a group of, obviously, three girls that use sound to their advantage, Shikamaru," Sensei explained to him, looking to the boy.

He nodded before putting his face in his arms that were crossed on the desk. "Kazuka, go sit next to…" He was saying before he trailed off. "Kisame."

"WHAT?!" I heard another boy shout. "Why does she have to sit next to me?!"

I looked up as Sensei answered him. He had dark blue hair spiked to the front, pale blue skin with gills under his eyes, and what looked like, from where I was standing, black eyes. I began the trek up the stairs down the middle of the desks and sat next to the older boy. I crossed my arms under my chest as I propped the chair on the back legs and put my feet on the desk as Sensei resumed the lecture. I already knew all about the different galaxies, so I didn't really pay any attention.

When Sensei told us an assignment that we had to do, I pulled the paper towards me and picked up my pencil. I noticed the boy next to me was struggling to figure it out.

"Needing any help?" I asked him, looking at him as he pulled at his hair.

"Yeah, what is the effect of the Supernovae?" he asked after a while of, what seemed like, debating with himself.

"There are multiple effects. But its still easy. Some Supernovae can leave behind a black hole, some can leave behind a neutron star which is a star composed of tightly packed neutrons, and some leave nothing behind," I explained to him as I wrote it down on my own paper.

"How did you know that? You weren't even listening to Iruka," He asked me, curiously.

"A friend of my father's was an astronomer," I told him. "Father would let me go to the observatory, starting when I turned eight, and Manabu, my father's friend, and his collogue, Isamu, would teach me everything they could about astronomy. I loved every second of it."

He just nodded, seeming to understand. I was done with the assignment soon after, then I leaned back, putting the chair back on the back legs, with my hands behind my head and my feet on the desk and my eyes closed.

I heard Sensei walk up and stop in front of where I was sitting and opened one eye to look at him, "Yeah?"

"You cant be done," He said to me, not believing I was done already when the rest of the class was only a quarter of the way done.

"Well, I am, Sensei," I told him, shutting my eye.

I opened my eyes as he took my paper to look over it and I smirked when a shocked look crept onto his face. "How did you know all of this?" He asked, shock evident in his voice. "You haven't been in this class long enough to know all of this."

"Manabu," I told him simply.

"The famous astronomer?!" He asked, almost shouting.

I just nodded, "Him and my father were best friends. Father allowed me to go to the observatory every day after I turned eight. Manabu and Isamu taught me everything they knew."

I just relaxed even more with the contentment of shocking everyone in the class with the news.

* * *

A/N: Kazuka is extremely skilled in Astronomy.


	3. Honoka's First Day

I do NOT own Naruto! I only own Ayane, Honoka, and Kazuka!

* * *

-Honoka-

I was grinning from ear to ear when I got to my Physics class with a guy named Asuma Sarutobi as the teacher in room number 272. 'I love this new school!' I thought before I pushed the door open and walked in.

Asuma noticed me as soon as I opened the door. "Hello there," he said with a smile on his face. "You must be Honoka Honda, right?"

I nodded, "Yes I am, Sir."

"Well, tell us a bit more about yourself," He told me smiling.

"Well, as you already know, my name is Honoka Honda. I'm seventeen years of age, and I am a Nymph," I told the class as I looked out to them. "I am the middle child in the Harmonious Three. And before you guys ask, the 'Harmonious Three' are a trio of sisters that use sound to their advantage."

I noticed that two boys, who I could tell were shape shifters, looked shocked at the news. "Honoka, you will sit next to…" I waited for the next part. "Itachi Uchiha."

I nodded as I saw the older boy with long black hair in a low ponytail and onyx black eyes stand up. I made my way over to the seat next to him before the both of us sat down. When Sensei had told us to grab the books on the two-person desks, I gladly took the book from Itachi as he handed me my book. I opened the book to the page he told us to go to and grinned from ear to ear again. Nuclear Physics.

'Sooo easy!' I practically shouted in my head. 'Satoko would be so proud of me right now!'

I grabbed the packets that were passed around before passing the rest to the next table. I picked up my pencil and began to fly through the questions in the seven page packet. I was done before Sensei was done with the lecture. I noticed that Itachi looked over at me as I started to daydream. I was brought out of the daydream by Itachi poking my arm with his pencil. "Are you sure that its correct?"

"I know for a fact that its correct," I responded, relaxing and laughing.

"How can you be so sure? You transferred halfway through the year and haven't been here long enough to know that much about this to even fly through the packet," He told me, trying to listen to reason.

I rolled my eyes at him before Asuma walked over to us. "Are you done, Honoka?" he asked, shocked.

"Yep," I told him, smiling. "Take it and check my work."

I motioned to my packet. He nodded before picking it up and looking it over. "Try this, Honoka," He told me. "Go to the board and write the equation for Radioactive Decay and explain how to find the values."

I nodded as I walked up to the blackboard. I heard whispers from my classmates talking among themselves that there was no way I could figure it out since they never even covered that yet.

I began writing. I was using the elements Gold and Mercury to explain it.

"In the Radioactive Decay known as Beta Decay, a neutron inside the nucleus of an atom breaks down, changing into a proton," I explained as I turned to face the class. "The atom emits an electron and a neutrino. In which the neutrino, in simple words, goes zooming off. To show how to find the values of the symbols in the equation, I'll be using the element I used in the example on the board to explain it. Mercury, which has a mass number of 200.59, which you round up to 201, has an atomic number of 80. A equals the atomic mass number while Z equals the atomic number and X represents the element. The formula for the atomic mass number is 201=A+0 while the atomic number is 79=Z+1."

I was writing the formulas on the board while I was talking, "Mercury has an atomic number of 80 while the element Gold, which is right before mercury on the periodic table, has an atomic number of 79."

"Wait, so if gold has a lower atomic number than mercury, then why do they have the same atomic mass number?" I heard one of my classmates ask me.

I looked up to see a boy with long coffee brown hair and pale, pupil-less lavender eyes standing up. "Look at it this way, go from right to left when reading the equation instead of left to right," I told him. "It makes it easier to understand because when reading the equation from right to left, you are able to see how it adds up. By reading it backwards, you are able to notice how the negative one in the chemical notation spot for Z added to the atomic number of mercury, which is 80, equals 79. Gold's atomic number. The atomic mass number remains the same since all that is released from the atom is an electron and they are not used to determine the atomic mass number."

He still looked confused, but I paid him no mind as he sat down after I finished explaining it. Sensei looked shocked, "How-How did you know how to do that? That is way beyond undergrad college!"

"Easy. Satoko, a friend of my mother's, who happens to be a Nuclear Physicist," I explained, shrugging my shoulders before walking back to sit next to Itachi.

"How did you-?"

"Try being raised in a household whose friends are either astronomers, mathematicians, or even nuclear physicists," I told him, cutting him off mid-sentence.

-Itachi-

I was shocked when she was told to write an equation for radioactive decay on the board, but what shocked me even more was the fact that we hadn't even covered that topic in class and she had got it right without even having to go back to retry it. I noticed that Asuma's mouth almost hit the floor when she mentioned renowned Nuclear Physicist Satoko Uzanami.

"H-how?" he asked her, not able to move from his spot.

"Simple. Mother knew her when she was in college," She told him, shrugging her shoulders casually. "Satoko was always so care free when she wasn't working. But she always managed to find time every time I was at the observatory. Its like Kazuka and Manabu. Our parents would let us spend the day when they were at work with the two scientists."

He merely nodded as the young woman walked back to her seat and sat down next to me. "You were outstanding," I told her, looking through my Physics book.

"Thanks." She answered me so simply. So quietly.

It was almost as if she was shy about it.

* * *

A/N: Honoka is extremely skilled in nuclear physics like Kazuka is with Astronomy.


End file.
